The present disclosure relates in general to barriers and safety systems and more particularly to cable safety systems. Cable barrier systems are often employed to redirect errant objects (e.g., motor vehicles, falling rocks) toward a less hazardous path. Often, cable barrier systems are utilized along roadways and in the medians between roadways. For example, cable barrier systems may be utilized to redirect an errant motor vehicle headed toward oncoming traffic back into the intended direction of travel.